Lusty Memories
by StripesCO
Summary: After a failed escape from the casino, Hatter is forced to remember a certain memory from his past... slash!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.**  
A/N:** First time posting on ...

"This way, quick!"

Alice gulped as she tightened her grip on Hatter's hand. Hatter didn't seem to mind and only pulled the brunette behind him.  
"Where the hell's Charlie?" Hatter cursed bitterly underneath his breath.  
"Stop!" A sharp commanding voice sounded out.  
Hatter cursed again as a security group appeared in front of their exit. "Shit!"  
Turning around and reaching for Alice's hand once more, Hatter was stun as he saw another group of security clubs blocking them from behind.  
Hatter sighed and threw his hands up in mock surrender; motioning for Alice to do the same...

"You sly oyster!" The Queen sneered as she glanced at Alice, who twisted in one of the club's grip.  
"And you!" The Queen snarled, turning to face Hatter who gave a meek smile. "You didn't think I would forget your face?"  
"Your Majesty," Hatter cleared his throat, his arms held tightly behind his back by another club, "I don't believe I've ever had the honor..." Hatter had to pause to bite back the hint of sarcasm at the end of that word. "Of meeting you..."  
"Do I look completely daft to you?" The Queen spat. "I remember you fairly well, Hatter... and your friend March."  
Out of the corner of her eye Alice saw Hatter tense suddenly. She frowned. _Who's March? Was he a business friend?_ Her mind reeled with unasked questions, but one picture replayed in her mind:

_**"You look like you could use some company..."**_

"You don't mean Mad March?" Alice asked softly, making the Queen cast a glance in her direction before directing her questions back towards Hatter, "What's it been, Hatter? Four years?"  
Alice gritted her teeth at being ignored, but the Queen hadn't admitted nor denied who the March was they were talking about.  
"Three years," Hatter snarled, pulling at the club who held his arms in restraint.  
The Queen gave a huff. "You stole from me!"  
Hatter kept his mouth close and gave a baleful glance at the Queen.  
"You stole one of my emotions!" The Queen yelled, making everyone in the room wince visibly.

Alice was confused and she spoke through the heavy silence that descending upon the room, "Stolen an emotion? How could Hatter steal an emotion? He runs the tea-shop..."  
"He stole one of the very first emotions!" The Queen barked, interrupting Alice. "One of the very first ones we were staring to drain from the oysters of your world."  
Alice glared at the Queen at the mention of humans being called oysters. The Queen gave an evil smile before turning towards Hatter once more, "She doesn't seem to know about your past Hatter... Perhaps we should enlighten her."  
"No!" Hatter shouted.  
The Queen merely smiled and nodded towards the clubs who held both Alice and Hatter...

"Hello, Alice," Two familiar faces loomed over her as Alice found herself in another bizarre room. Checkered patterns floated along the walls and Alice called out Hatter's name repeatedly.  
"He's not here, Alice. The Queen request that you see what happened three years ago, that resulted in Hatter stealing one of her emotions." One of the twins said, sneering down at the confusion upon Alice's face.  
"He didn't steal..." She whispered.  
The twins giggled and disappeared. Alice cursed them both bitterly in her mind as she sat down on the floor. As her rump almost made contact with the floor, it glowed and soon the entire room began to spin. Alice ducked instinctively to the ground and covered her head, but soon the spinning was over.

The room had changed and instead the setting was in front of Hatter's tea-shop. Something was different though... The tea-shop looked as if it was in ruins and the entire scene had a hint of gray to it.  
Two figures rushed past Alice, giggling uncontrollably as one of them cradled a burlap sack against his chest.  
"Hey!" Alice shouted, trying to get their attention... She ran forward and ran smack into something solid. "Dammit!" She cursed, holding her aching face in her heads before moving back from whatever she had ran into.  
As she backed away, she noticed that the same scene was played around her; creating a box of the same scene.  
"It's like a movie projector," She whispered out loud to no one.  
"Sort of... But this is a memory supplied from your dear friend Hatter," One of the twins whispered back as the scene changed.

The two figures were now in some bedroom in the tea-shop. One of them sat on the bed as the other still cradled the sack against his chest.  
_"Like taking candy from a baby,"_ The one on the bed said. His accent was familiar, yet his face was shrouded by gray blotches... Alice couldn't exactly make out who the person on the bed was, but the one holding the sack was as clear as day.  
"Hatter," She whispered.  
_"You sure they won't be coming after us, March?" Hatter asked. _Alice gave a little gasp..._  
"Becoming paranoid now, eh, Hatter?" March laughed at his nervous friend.  
"Well, I've never stolen from the Queen before..."  
March laughed again and motion for Hatter to toss him the sack. Hatter quietly did so and he watched his friend dig through the sack.  
"Ah-ha!" March exclaimed, holding up a tiny bottle of purplish liquid. The two analyzed it in the fading light... "So what is it, March? Liquor?" Hatter asked softly._

_"No. This is what the Queen's been up to," Hatter gave March a questionable half-glare. "It's called emotion," March elaborated, "Taken from humans... Apparently this one's called Lust"  
Hatter frowned but March paid him no mind as he unscrewed the top of the bottle.  
"Well, here goes nothing," March said, tipping the bottle so half of the liquid ran down into his waiting mouth.  
Hatter watch his friend spurted before being given the bottle. "What's it taste like?" Hatter wanted to know.  
"A cross between sweet and sour."  
Hatter frowned again and glanced at the label: LUST.  
"Scared?" A teasing voice said softly.  
"Of course not!" Hatter responded, taking a sip of the liquid. March was right; it did seem to be a cross between sweet and sour.  
"Blagh!" He hacked at the taste._

_Laughter was heard and Hatter couldn't help but blush at the noise. Suddenly the bottle dropped from Hatter's hands and clattered to the ground as arms wrapped around his waist.  
"March?" Hatter became tense as he felt his friend begin to nuzzle the back of his head.  
"Shh..."  
"Is this what the effects are?" Hatter whispered as he felt March's lips tenderly touch the side of his throat. The arms tightened and brought Hatter back against a warm mass.  
"Maybe," March whispered back, moving his right hand up Hatter's chest only to have Hatter clutch at it like a life-line._

_A faint happy yet calm feeling came over Hatter and soon he began to feel an itch inside of him. He turned around in March's embrace so he was looking his friend in the eye.  
A beat. Another beat... Lips crashing upon the others. Tongues adapting to new tastes...  
"God! March!" Hatter half shouted, as his friend began to move his mouth down his throat. Hatter's hands gripped tightly to the back of March, keeping him in place as lips sucked at his collarbone.  
March suddenly started pushing Hatter away and Hatter weakly protested but was hushed as March pushed him towards the bed..._

_Hatter landed on the bed and his glazed eyes search for March's. March followed him; almost landing on top of him, but catching himself at the last moment.  
Eyes fogged over with lust, March gently brought his mouth against the top button of Hatter's shirt. His teeth swirled around the plastic band before it open, exposing a little bit of flesh.  
Hatter blushed as he heard March give a little growl. A sharp gasp soon escaped Hatter's mouth as he felt March kiss the skin...  
"More! I want more of ya, Hatter!" March yelled, pulling away from Hatter's chest and sealing his lips upon the others. Hatter blushed and kissed back ferociously; trying to match the same energy that March was showing...  
A hand trailed up and touched the hat upon Hatter's head. Hatter shuddered as March slowly pushed the hat off and away from him.  
"Gorgeous," March whispered, rubbing his fingers through Hatter's hair._

_Hatter blushed and tried to evade his friend's constant stare. "You are," March whispered again after Hatter had successfully met his eyes.  
March leaned forward and kissed Hatter softly on the lips, his hips unfortunately betraying his real motives as he began to grind his crotch against Hatter's.  
Hatter moan against March's mouth, and he reached for his friend again... March grabbed Hatter's wandering hands and placed them upon his clothed chest.  
No words were spoken as Hatter began to unbutton March's shirt; the muscles quivering underneath the fabric as the shirt was finally discarded...  
Hatter's eyes widened at the muscles and his hands darted out to stroke them. March gave a little moan of delight as he felt the fingers skim his muscles lightly._

_"Take me."_

_It didn't take long for pants to be discarded as well and Hatter continued to blush feverishly as their naked bodies twined together.  
"I want you, March," Hatter said softly, trying to put some control into his voice.  
March made a humming noise on the back of Hatter's neck, where his face was tucked... His body splayed like a coil around Hatter's.  
"Please, March," Hatter begged, reaching a hand up and stroking the soft cheek of March.  
March hummed again and as Hatter began to beg again an unusual presences was felt against his entrance. Soon he felt something smooth hit him and he gave out a moan.  
"Are you fingering me?" He moaned out as he felt another presence and then another in his canal.  
"I don't want ya to tear, Hatter," March said, scissoring his fingers so Hatter's body could get use...  
"Aw. Is that sympathy, March?" Hatter teased making March growl and remove his fingers in a rush. "Wait, I didn't mean..." Hatter's voice choked off as a huger presence was felt near his entrance and he felt something bigger start to fill him._

_March tried to control his animal lust, but couldn't and soon began to thrust against Hatter. He started as slow as he could but soon started rocking and thrusting against Hatter in wild abandonment.  
Muscles clenched and a hand touched Hatter's..._

Alice had long adverted watching the scene, but she glanced up as she watched the screen fade to black.  
"No sex scene?" She asked, still a little overwhelmed by what she saw.  
The black disappear and she saw the two figures lying on the bed...

_Hatter slept soundly, his face tucked against March's neck and hands clutching at the warm body. March sighed as he felt his friend shuffle in his sleep.  
In the distant knocking could be heard; voices yelling out bullshit nonsense that meant nothing to the two…  
A smashing noise, close now, had March on alert and wary.  
He glanced down at Hatter sleeping quietly in his arms. "I love ya, Hatter," March whispered as he slowly unwound himself from the sleeping form.  
Keeping his eyes on his friend, March quietly began to dress himself before leaning over the bed and rubbing his fingers against the tussled hair. It was a simple silent goodbye as March left and confronted the Queen's guards outside._

_Being found with the jar of lust, March was arrested and forced to work for the Queen... His memory fogged up and Hatter cursing himself that he couldn't have his friend back..._

"Stop! Please!" Hatter begged in another room as the memories flared up. "Please..." A scream tore from his lungs.  
His body couldn't take anymore and he collapsed onto the floor; tears streaking down his cheeks as he fought to control himself.  
Behind Hatter, a familiar person watched the man collapse into a feat of tears...


End file.
